Running to Vitória - part 1
In this first challenge participants will have to run ''' '''to one of two host :Vitória. If they want to secure a place in the team Walk of Fame, the first nine will be part of this team while the last nine will form the team Red Carpet. Plot Upon arrival all participants were their booths and received the call to go to recording studios. The challenge would be to run to the finish line where the presenters would, but his goal was to get to Vitória . Serena and tied Boxe arrived thinking that the challenge was to Reward but in fact was to choose the times. So Boxe , Serena , Samantha , James , Dex , Erick , Nick , Lauren and Jenny became the team Walk of Fame . While Chris.P , Alex.M , Mariah , Katelyn , Skyler ,Danny , Clara , Linda and Shawn became the team Red Carpet . Cast Conversations *'Caroline:' that's right! Chris is no longer the host. and now I am and .... *'Vitória:' I !!!!! (Vitória stops quickly and leaves the scene) *'Johan:' I am the co-host. Nothing bad food this season! *'Caroline:' Not really. (The camera goes into the kitchen and see people chained making the food ) *'Caroline:' Turn the camera over here !!!!! You saw nothing! Ok? (Threatens the camera man and he nods) *'Vitória:' All this in Total Drama All Stars !!!!! *( music theme) *'Johan:' We go to the competitors! First Boxe, everyone know he. *'Boxe:' But now I came to win, not play more or get a girlfriend. (in the confessional) I'm just kidding,Leanne ! Okay? You know I love you! *'Vitória:' I like the proxima.Clara! *'Clara:' Hey, guys! Ohh (stumbles on the stairs and falls to the ground) *'Boxe:' Great, a crazy girl. (Sarcastically) *'Clara: '''Thank you. (screaming) But I'm not crazy !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Caroline:' Stop the madness. Dex now. *'Dex:' These are the participants? said eighteen here, not three. *'Boxe:' I retreat has said. another donkey. *'Dex:' I stupid? you will regret saying that. (He prepares to punch Boxe but Clara and Johan prevent it) *'Boxe:' Uhhh. I'm scared to death! (mocks Dex) *'Johan: Stop it. And then it comes, Erick! *'''Erick: Wow I'm so happy to be here. (Sarcastically) *'Caroline: '''I should be the same. *'Caroline:' James can come. *'James: Wow! these are the competitors? (Looks at the face of each) *'''Boxe: No, we are only the first of eighteen, dude. *'James:' Well. you seem to be cool. *'Vitória:' Welcome ... Je(Jenny throws her bags on top of it) *'Jenny:' Who will carry my bags? *'Caroline:' yourself. Why you alias has hands. *'Vitória:'Nny. (Gets up dazed) *'Johan:' Finally. Katelyn! *'Katelyn:' I'm so happy to be here! Ihhh. Where's the bathroom? *'Caroline:' Right there behind. *'Katelyn:' Thanks. *'Clara:' You will not use it? *'Katelyn:' No. Not yet, sorry you are going to use it? *'Clara:' No, thanks. *'Caroline: '''Lauren, the star of the volleyball! *'Lauren:' Thank you, Carol. Can anyone help me here? *'James: I (runs off and help) *'''Jenny: He helps her and i not? *'Boxe:' is that she is educated unlike you. *'Lauren:' Thank you. (look for James passionately) *'Johan:' but now the beautiful Linda! *'Linda:' Thank you Johan. *'Boxe:' Very pretty. (Sarcastically speaking) *'Dex:' You're the only one who thinks so. *'James:' Indeed her is beautiful. *'Caroline:' No more praise. We present to Mariah. *'Mariah:' Oh my God. I do not believe I'm here. *'Vitória:' You bet, Mari.Agora Sam. *'Samantha:' Yeah. Wow, Clara! *'Clara:' Samantha! Amiga. ( run into one another and embrace) *'Johan:' That you will like, Boxe.Serena! *'Boxe:' What? *'Erick:' Really? *'Linda:' Oh no! *'Serena:' Hello losers! What? Boxe, Linda and Erick. AHG. *'Boxe:' Serena you here? (Sigh) *'Serena:' No. (sarcastically) *'Caroline:' Keep quiet. Sky ... (interrupted by Dex) *'Dex:' You will not tell Skyler? *'Caroline:' Yes *'Skyler:' Dexie. I'm so happy. *'Dex:' Do not call me Dexie! *'Vitória:' Alex can come. *'Jenny:' What? two brothers can not get in! *'Alex:' they can. Jonny. *'Jenny:' Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. *'Johan:' Yeah. Chris.P. *'Chris.P:' Cute. (Speaking of Mariah) *'Mariah:' Do not know about you but I have a handsome boyfriend. *'Chris.P:' And soon I'll have a beautiful girlfriend named ... *'Katelyn:'Mariah? *'Chris.P: '''That's right. *'Caroline:' Danny! Now it's you. *'Danny:' Hey. that cool place. *'Clara:' Mmmm. (Sighs passionately). You're cute. *'Danny: Thanks. *'''Vitória: Ni ... (Nick pushes and folds his arms). *'Nick:' Because it took so long to introduce myself. *'Lauren:' Maybe because they wanted presented the best for last. *'Nick:' You think so? then why was not presented last, uh? *'James:' It has just the last! *'Johan: '''Shawn. *'Shawn:' Oh look what we have here. *'Katelyn:' What? *'Shawn:' a beautiful. *'Linda:' This is my name. *'Shawn:' it at that. *'Caroline:' All ready to run? *'All:' No. *'Caroline': Well, the challenge will be running to Vitória. *'Danny:' What? *'Johan:' Run through to the host. *'Skyler: I'll go first. *'Serena: '''Sorry, Purple Freak. but i gonna be the first. *'Dex: (in confessional) Skyler can not be on my team. can not. *'Caroline:' All prepared. *'Johan:' In one, two, three and Go *'Boxe:' You'll eat my dust Se-Se. *'Serena: '''Only over my dead body, Strawberry. *'Samantha:' You is not competitive, right James? *'James:' Of course i'm ,Samantha. *'Dex:' I'll get by the first, robot man! *'Erick:' robot man? *'Dex:' Yeah because after all you're full of cans. *'Nick:' babe, to be on your team will be a dream. *'Lauren:' And that dream will come true. *'Jenny:' If this is the challenge. *'Chris.P:' Mariah, you will be mine. *'Alex:' It's maybe one day. *'Mariah:' Not comes Chris.P. *'Katelyn:' Let's find the medal. *'Skyler:' It's not medal it's Vitória. *'Katelyn:' Oh. *'Danny:' We're behind ,Clara. *'Clara:' I do not mind being here. *'Linda:' More faster Shawn. More faster. *'Shawn:' I can not stand you. *(Several hours later) *'Serena:' (tired) I'll win of you. *'Boxe: (tired) No, I'm going to win. *'''Samantha: I see the finish line. *'All:' Finally. *'Vitória:' Why were you out there? I was on the side of you in time as you prepare to leave. *'Jenny:' What? *'Shawn:' We have given back if you were on our side? *'Vitória:' Yeah. *(All of the contestants getting ready to hit on Vitoria) *'Vitória:' Hey, wait! It was a race to choose the teams. then: Boxe, Serena, Samantha, James, Dex, Erick, Nick, Lauren and Jenny, the team will be Walk of Fame. *'Team Walk of Fame:' Yeah. *'Lauren:' I did not tell Nick. *'James:' (catches them by the arm) we going to be the same team. (Sarcastically) *'Nick:' Yes (flashes to lauren) *'Linda:' While we? *'Vitória:' Red Carpet will be the team. *'Team Red Carpet (except Skyler):'We will be the best team of all time. *'Johan and Caroline:' You were here? *'Vitória:' Yes *'Johan and Caroline:' AHG. *'Jenny:' (in confessional) Serio I'll be on the same team of Boxe?(Sighs passionately) *'Skyler:' (in the confessional) The Dex did not in my team but he in team of Serena.Ahg. *'Caroline:' So we end up here until the next episode, only here in Total Drama All Stars. Goofs *When they get ready to run, Danny is taller than he is. Thanks for your thoughts. It's hleped me a lot. Categoria:Episodes Categoria:Total Drama All Stars Episodes Categoria:Episodes where The Red Carpet lose Categoria:Episodes where the Walk of Fame win